Revenge
by Cyvory
Summary: Just a couple little one-shots I did for the Starvation forum challenge. Even though I missed the time limit for the first, I still wanted to post it. Every character in this story is one of my own. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Revenge

**This was a short One shot for the Starvation forum challenge, but I missed the time limit :(**

**I wanted to post it anyway, so here it is~!  
**

She looked up at the pink and orange sunset, clutching her sister's teddy bear that was wearing one old sock, tightly in her arms. The boats in the distance rocked on the gentle waves and the puffy clouds drifted in the sky. _If only she was here to see this..._

Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice the figure approaching behind. "Leah," his sister didn't move or reply, instead just closed her eyes and exhaled, "Leah, you have to let her go." No matter how much she wanted to forget, she knew it was impossible. Without moving she just whispered almost to quiet to hear, "I can't"

Cody knew it was true. Even after 5 years, Leah would never forget that particular Hunger Games. That year, their sister was reaped. Their sister Katie was almost a normal girl. A tall brunette with dark freckles on her face. The only thing was that she was blind. "If it had been any year but that one," a single diamond tear fell from her face, "I could have taken her place."

He could remember the year just about as well as she did. Careers attacked her and her alliance in the dead of the night. The one with the axe saw the 12 year old blind Kalie and jumped at the chance. Cody closed his eyes remembering the terrible sight. _The blood..._

And now that horrid career was rolling in money as a Victor. Laughing every day without a care in the world. She was now hugging the bear, crying into it, "I just wish... I wish I could have revenge. I wish I could do to him what he did to her." Cody pulled Leah in and hugged her tightly, a sinister look of resentment flashed on his face, "Me too."

**Anyway... I hope you enjoyed!(:**


	2. The Last Moment

**Here is the other one I submitted for the second challenge, so enjoy!**

This was it. I was crouching down below the busted window dangerously close to stepping on the broken glass, desperately trying to control my icy breath. I clutched the daggers and listened while the three careers walked slowly past my hiding spot. "Since I'm going to die soon anyway, why not take at least one of those bastards with me," I thought with a faint smile.

"Come out, come out little birdie," The vicious girl with dark pools of blue for eyes mocked with an evil smile on her face, "We saw you 'fly' over here somewhere, you can't hide from us." I already knew that, and there was no point in keeping quiet any longer. I silently moved over to the hole where the door used to be and gripped one of the daggers, ready to strike. They were all making their way down the street, backs turned.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself. The blue eyed monster turned to me, but before she could even open her mouth, I released the dagger, straight into her black heart. She let out a blood-curling scream and fell to the ground, dead. The other two spun around wide-eyed and lunged towards me as fast as they could. One was wielding a club and the other, a large hammer. "Great," I said quietly and as sarcastic as possible. I felt the blood pumping in my ears and my heart pounding as I held my second, and last dagger and charged head into into them, head-on.

Before I could even touch them, I was overcome with darkness. I felt nothing as do I regret nothing.

**I hope you liked it!(:**


	3. Nothing Left

**This is my 3rd entry for the starvation forum challenges and i decided to post it up as well :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Nothing Left

She was huddled next to the dwindling fire, snow and wind whipping against her face. She clutched her stomach. _So this is what starving felt like..._ Never did she think that this would be her life, sitting outside freezing, making her home in an alley to try and stay warm in the frigid weather.

_If only I lived in the capitol..._ In the capitol, everyone was probably standing outside admiring the "spectacular" fireworks for the New Years Celebration. After that they would drink till there wasn't a sober bone in their bodies. The fire, her lifeline, was about reduced to a pile of embers.

_If only my family could be here to help me..._ Her family. It was a painful memory from a year ago. Her mother, father, and younger brother were just one of the families caught in the flames that engulfed all of District 12. The bombs that dropped from the capitol to quell the rebellion destroyed everything she called her own. In fact, she barely made it out alive, with half her body at least minorly burned. Instead of fleeing to District 13, she went the opposite way to District 11. Somehow, she made it and nobody caught her. Probably because no peacekeeper cared when a little street rat appeared. _More memories..._ she remembered that day, when she made it to 11, there was a man who looked at her, "She wont make it the night," he whispered to the woman beside him, sadness in his voice. That wasn't true. Somehow, she did. Somehow, she made it for a year by stealing and begging.

_If only those idiots didn't pull that stunt..._ Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Beetee, Johanna, and Finnick. She would always remember those names that she resented so much. They just _had_ to ruin everything. They just _had_ to ruin her life and destroy so many others. Couldn't they have just accepted their fate instead of sealing everyone else'?

Her fire was now nothing but a measly pile of ash. With bitterness and grief newly surfaced into her mind, she curled up and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, even though it's kind of sad for New Years! Anyway**, **Please review!**


End file.
